Kinder Mixing Instructions
Playroom Entertainment, publisher of the Killer Bunnies franchise, posted a set of instructions for combining KinderBunnies: Their First Adventure! with Killer Bunnies and the Quest for the Magic Carrot. These instructions are reprinted here. * The color of Kinder Bunnies can match the color of Killer Bunnies to form Bunny Triplets. * If you get three of the same type of Kinder Bunny in The Bunny Circle, then you have a Bunny Triplet. * Take A Carrot cards are the same as Choose a Carrot cards. * Feed the Bunny Cards are either 1 Cabbage or 1 Water unit (depending on the item on the tray). * Safety Hazards are not weapons. Defense cards cannot be used against Safety Hazards. * All bunnies that fail to survive a Safety Hazard are discarded (dead). * A Special card of Cabbage means to Choose one Cabbage Card from Kaballa’s Market (if available). Of course a Special card of Water means to Choose one Water Card from Kaballa’s Market (if available). * One Bunny Buck equals exactly one Kaballa Dolla (amazing)! * The ten Carrots (that are lettered A through J) are immune to cards such as Carrot Thief and Low Jack Kojak. * The Adventure Bunny is a Red Bunny and is immune to only Safety Hazards, not Weapons. * Buy Back may be paid for with either Bunny Bucks, Kaballa Dolla or a combination of both. * When a Kinder Bunnies card asks a player to roll a non-specific die, it must be a 10-sided die. * Kinder Bunnies Drought and Maggots ask a player to give up all Water or Cabbage cards. This now refers to saved small Cabbage and Water cards exactly as Killer Bunnies Drought and Maggots would. No ‘new’ cards are drawn. * If a player is holding a Pawn (Green for example), then he may re-roll both the Green 12-sided and Green 10-sided dice. * Even though Sneaky Burglar has a player roll a ‘number’, a player must use the chart and only take the ‘letter’ Kinder Bunnies Carrot indicated. * Mini Danish are good for only 1 Cabbage and/or 1 Water. These cards may be used with small Cabbage and Water cards to feed larger amounts. * Re-Roll may be used to re-roll any die; either 10-sided, 12-sided, 20-sided or Zodiac. * Safety Skunk may only be used to stop a Safety Hazard and not a Weapon. * No News Is Good News may only be used to stop a Bad News card and not a Terrible Misfortune. * All Bad News cards do not work the same as Terrible Misfortune cards. If a player has no bunnies (or Carrots) to affect, then the card is discarded and not given to another player. Ironically, that’s more good news than bad! * The Bad News Aliens do not abduct a player’s bunnies, it kills them (puts them in the discard pile). These are not Beyea Aliens! * If there are more than 5 players, then use 12-sided dice for Spin To Win and One For Fun.